Holy Unjust Mercenary
by BioHazardAngels
Summary: Perhaps I shall remaster this in the foreseeing future... maybe... I'll be leaving the unfinished novice drafts/chapters I put up as a reminder that not all writing skill comes at once.
1. Intro

**Well, This is my first fic. Please review and tell me how it is and what to improve on.**

 _ **I'd also like to apologize for the confusion around Luke and Adrian. They're the same people it's just that I was originally going to use Luke but I realized that it was a bland name so I switched to Adrian. If you got confused I'm very sorry. I will try to remember my own names.**_

Holy Unjust Mercenary

Intro

Wizards would describe Magic as a tool, Wandcrafters would describe Magic as a river flowing, Harry Potter would describe Magic as a mother, for during his darkest times magic would always comfort him.

Nine years ago Harry Potter would call Lily and James Potter mother and father, he would also describe Adrian as a twin brother. All of that would've been true had what happened on July 31st, 1980 never happened when the self proclaimed "Lord Voldemort" arrived at Godric's Hollow.

*July 31st, 1980, Godric's Hollow*

Lord Voldemort apparated in front of the Potter Cottage. _One of the Potter spawns would have the power to kill me, so I'll just have to end both and then nobody will be able to defeat me._ Thought Voldemort. He strode into the nursery and stared at the two boys. One had dark hair and brilliant emerald eyes, the other one had brown hair and blue eyes. The Dark Lord stared dispassionately at the pair, _Such innocent magicals, I sense great potential_ he mused. _Too bad he thought, my survival is more important_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Dark Lord staggered as he ( **It?** ) felt a most terrible agony as he bit by bit turned into ash, he stared as wand in disbelief, dropping it as he crumpled. The walls groaned and fell, fire spewed everywhere, as if the apocalypse had come prematurely. Then there was no more sound but the soft crackling of scorched roofing as piece by piece tumbled.

In the darkness a pair of brilliant green eyes brighter than the curse that had just been casted shone, the child's body drooping as he lost consciousness due to magical exhaustion.

A thin wooden plank fell on Adrian's forehead, drawing a bit of blood in a shape of a hook, bound to leave a scar.

77777555

James and Lily Potter apparated back to Godric's Hollow only to be presented the shock of their cottage looking like a war zone... Though, the only place that damage was visible appeared in the nursery. Lily shrieked in horror, "Our babies!" and frantically bolted into the house with James following closely after.

The nursery was in shambles as the couple ran in only to see the sight of an asleep Harry and a bawling Adrian. James walked over to Adrian's crib and gasped at the sight of the hook shaped scar. "Lily! Adrian's the one!" he shouted. She gasped when he showed her the scar, "That means that he's the chosen one... quick! get Dumbledore. He knows what to do."

Not even five minutes later Albus Dumbledore also deduced that Luke was the Chosen One and solemnly announced, "Adrian Gabriel Potter is the Chosen One, He would need special training to complete this destiny." He spared a glance at Voldemort's wand and quickly pocketed it. "Did you hear that Lily?" James exclaimed, "Our Adrian just saved the world and is destined to do that again!" Dumbledore gravely spoke, "Adrian will need training to fulfill his destiny. I will personally train him to become more than just Voldemort's equal."

77777555

From that day on everything was never about the twins, just Adrian. On Harry and Adrian's fifth birthday Lily and James hosted a massive birthday party for not Harry, but Adrian. Why is that? Simple. James and Lily were so infatuated with the fact that Adrian was the Boy-Who-Lived that they completely ignored the other brother. They never tried to think about young Harry and wouldn't remember him until many many years to come. ( **Add overly dramatic music** )

Intro

 **Well. Here's the first chapter or intro, I apologize for how short it is but keep in mind that this is still an intro and I'll continuously update it.**

 **Other stories that inspired me to do this: Deprived by The Crimson Lord Passageways by Jerrway69 Delenda Est by Lord Silvere**

 **Harry Potter and The Hidden Truth by King Fat Man (I think that's the name) Do Not Meddle In the Affairs Of Wizards by Cornwalch and much**

 **more.**


	2. Transactions

**I forgot to make a disclaimer for the Intro so I'll do it for both in Chapter 1**

 **I do not own anything related to JK Rowling's Harry Potter franchise but my words**

 **I do not own anything related to JK Rowling's Harry Potter franchise but my words**

 **There. Now that I've got that covered lets move on to the actual story**

 **Please review and tell me how to make this better**

Holy Unjust Mercenary

Chapter 1-Transactions

Cornelius Fudge was not having a good day, first of all Peter Pettigrew was still on the loose and now it was getting close to Luke Potter's new school year and Cornelius couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Adrian Potter was the savior of the wizarding world and anybody associated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would try to target him, especially Pettigrew. _But our Aurors are too stretched thin and too lacking for protecting this Adrian from the fugitive._ He concluded _I need to speak with Amelia Bones and Dumbledore about this matter._ Fudge stood up from his desk and rolled his shoulders, sighing at the stack of more paperwork he found a piece of parchment, scribbled out a note and asked his secretary to deliver it to Amelia Bones. He then walked over to his fireplace and floo called to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was having a most peculiar day, after having a staff meeting about last minute preparations he was introduced with the strange sight of Amelia Bones head of the DMLE and Cornelius Fudge The Minister of Magical Britain waiting patiently in front of his desk. "Ah Minister Fudge and Head Bones is there something you'd like to discuss?" The headmaster asked jovially. "We have a serious matter Albus" Declared Fudge, "Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban, something you no doubt know." After seeing Dumbledore nod he continued, "Our Aurors are too insufficient and spread out to protect Adrian Potter from escaping, and we need to protect him."

Dumbledore nodded, "No doubt we have to, but in what ways will he be the safest?" They pondered together.

"Dementors?" "NO!" Dumbledore and Amelia both yelled, "Sorry." Fudge whimpered, it wasn't everyday two influential people gave you death stares.

"How about a private security agency?" Amelia proposed. Both men sat on their seats pondering this until Fudge broke the silence, "Great idea Madam Bones!" and Dumbledore voicing in his agreement. "Very well, but which one should we choose?"

"The very best without a question Headmaster as it is within my rights I'll chose the most competent Headmaster!" Fudge left with an expression of triumph. Muttering to himself how much of a hassle he would save as he walked away.

LINEBREAK

Captain Hadrian "Paragon" was indeed shocked when his boss ordered him and four other companies to go on a mission to protect and defend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wasn't Hogwarts already well defended? But when he had heard about Peter Pettigrew bitter felling assaulted his heart, the sole purpose of this mission was to protect _Him_ he scowled. _He_ was the one who cause him so much trouble in his lifetime, but things were better than before. Before he had no friends, before he had no help, no recognition, and no family. It was Guardian Corporation that had recruited him in Britain and trained him in America. At first everyone mocked and ridiculed him, but slowly he proved his worth by getting beat up the most by the trainers and coming first in line to train, and now here he was. A Captain at age thirteen commanding 140 highly skilled men all trained in the art of warfare. He yawned and rolled up the sleeves of his BDUs exposing the many scars lining his arm. Some of them were from the hazing he received as a newbie, some from various training exercises, others from incidents when being deployed.

Currently he was in the boardroom explaining the the mission to his units, "Our current mission is to protect Hogwarts, a school in Scotland. The British Minister of Magic has recruited us and four companies to fulfill this job. While our job is to lookout for the students and people in the vicinity our main purpose is to provide protection to Adrian Potter." The room exploded into a cacophony of angry voices, for every person in the organization knew who Captain Hadrian's real identity was: Hadrian "Harry" James Potter twin brother of Adrian Potter. One explosives specialists Eckels yelled "There is no way in hell we're going to the place the put you in so much pain!" The Captain raised his hand and all of the previous noise ceased to exist, Harry raised an eyebrow "I don't have a twin brother." He softly whispered, then raised his voice "I DON'T HAVE A TWIN BROTHER, I HAVE YOU PEOPLE." The room exploded with a crescendo of cheers chanting "Harry Harry Harry Harry."

Harry yelled at them, eyes never leaving the crowd, **His** units and pride "Then show them! Show them why we're the best company in this Agency! Show them why Company Fox is the best!" The wave of noise replied all at once "YES SIR." And they walked out together with their bonds restrengthened to the point of family never looking back at this decision. Harry smiled inwardly, proud to lead such a dedicated and powerful group of witches and wizards to their mission. Even the prospect of meeting _Them_ was becoming less and less of a issue as his spirits lifted, and the duty he had steeled his resolve.

 **Goddamn... My ass is sore. This took so long to grind out it was unbelievable. I think the students at Hogwarts, especially Gryffindors are going to be in for a rough year... or two... maybe three... Who knows.**

 **Also to note the Agency is almost like a separate country in the way it will be portrayed at the moment.**

 **Leave a review because reviews are appreciated and they make me learn how to improve on the worse qualities.  
**


	3. Prejudice and Pride

Holy Unjust Mercenary

Chapter 2-Prejudice And Pride

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked every bit like the internationally respected school it was known for, the seven story castle glittering with dots of light in the windows and towers, the said towers each stood tall and proud as if competing to best each other. All in all Hogwarts looked every bit like the promise land for serenity and education. Paragon gazed at in awe, _It seems like the founders really put their all into this castle, this beacon of education. Not even the angelic designs of Beaubaxtons or the sturdy castle of Durmstrang screams power and prestige._ It made him feel honored that he was hired to work there, even temporarily.

As of exactly 6:30 PM the students who had just finished their bountiful dinner and were simply conversing waiting to be dismissed when one by one they stopped talking and glanced at the entrance. The staff members also stopped talking and began to whisper solemnly, in less than twenty seconds after the whole mass silenced Albus Dumbledore began to hear the sounds of a cohesive march, a march resonating louder and louder, almost as if a Goblin rebellion was approaching steadfast after four hundred years of peace. By this time the hall was rapidly exchanging rumors and theories on what the marching sound was ranging from You-Know-Who to Merlin and two hundred dragons to an army of House Elves, each more wild and out of proportion than the other.

It would of been completely silent had a young boy with slicked back blond-white hair not have pompously declared, "I hope whoever is coming will show the mudbloods their true places." A thin redhead boy in second hand robes with gravy stains dotting his face, hair, and robes shouted at the blond boy, "SHUT UP Malfoy, nobody wants to hear you speak." "Make me Weasel." Retorted the said boy.

 _BANG!_

The entrance's double doors swung open and a thick hazy smoke poured out as if someone could pour a large vat of pure smoke onto the doors and leave it their stagnant. In pairs men dressed in black uniforms began to quickly and quietly flood in, moving with such natural grace and precision it was almost as if watching a mirror. The men were dressed in black combat shirts, black pants, black boots, black goggles, black knee pads, black helmets, a strange black looking tool, ( **Guns, specifically FN SCAR-Hs I choose what weapon I want mkay?** ) numerous pouches filled with black boxes, ( **Magazines** ) an L shaped tool, **(For the clueless ones it's a submachine gun, an MP7 to be precise)** each carrying a wand and a staff-every staff different from the next. **(Concept Image: . )** After a whole two minutes after the sidelines of the Great Hall steadily filled with the now presumed troops a lone man, dressed in the exact same outfit but with patch showing a blue chevron pointing towards the right stitched to his uniform. The Leader. Some would look back and say he looked and stood to be in his mid twenties, some would say he looked older, but nobody could refute the sheer brute yet cold magical aura he possessed, in deep strides he walked up to the podium and simply said in his deep grating similar to the collision of two broadswords meeting each other, "Hello, my name is Paragon." He paused, "I'm in charge of protecting you."

3...2...1...

The whole hall detonated in a colossal cacophony of noise, a group of Hufflepuff Sixth Years had started to protest loudly, not a few more seconds and the whole student section was split into major factions: those that wanted them out, those that wanted them to stay, those that had no fucking idea what was going on, and those that wanted to just go to their dorms.

Paragon raised his glove and flared his magic to the point that the students felt like a snowstorm was long past overdue, all noised ceased to exist. He stared at them, and stated, "One question at a time." It was as if it was the perfect society, one person raised his hand at a time and everyone waited. The boy called Malfoy raised his hand and sneered, "Why would we need hired filth like you for our protection? No person would dare hurt a Pureblood like me." He finished arrogantly. "Not to mention, you can't even show your face."

It was as if the whole hall had frozen solid in time, even the Headmaster was openly gaping at the foolish boy. Paragon looked, noticing the smirk of triumph plastered all over his face. He turned around with his arms behind his back and walked towards the young man, every single step sounding with a solid thud, "Stand up." He ordered with the strength in his voice rivaling the power of Merlin himself.

LINEBREAK

Draco Malfoy had not expected this to happen. Sure he had wanted to insult them but just needed to know that he was their _superior_ how would he know that the filth would react this way to him. The man-no Paragon had simply walked up to him in the Pureblood way and demanded respect, but a Malfoy never bows down to lowly mercenaries like him. Standing up in equally in the Pureblood manner he lifted his chin, defiantly gazing into the inky glass before him. But nothing would prepare him for when he was suddenly backhanded onto the ground so violently he actually screamed.

LINEBREAK

Nobody made a move as Paragon essentially had made Draco Malfoy of The Noble House of Malfoy his bitch, the sheer contempt that had radiated from Paragon was overwhelming. So overwhelming Dumbledore had actually staggered back and rethought his next line of speech. The leader spoke, "I shall see you tomorrow in your office Headmaster and we'll set things straight." The said person hastily agreed: "Yes, I believe we should. Now to be curious, how many more are there with you?" Albus questioned. Paragon chuckled, and held out five fingers, "I have brought along four companies, each with around 150 fully equipped men, is that enough?" Dumbledore's eyes widened, it didn't take a genius to realize that over five hundred elite members of a private army was stationed at Hogwarts and suddenly he felt an utter sense of dread as he realized that they might find his sock collection or even worse... his lemon drop collection, they might even take the sock magazines he possessed. But now onto pressing matters, the whole student population wouldn't stop talking about them, even as they slept they still remembered the shock and awe that had been presented.

Oh it was going to be an interesting year, definitely.

 **Oh my fucking god that took a year to write, my hands are numb.**

 **Please review so you can tell me what it's like and how to improve it etc.**

 **Bye Bye**


	4. Rumors, Amazing Right?

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter and the way things go, as for Eve Prime I really thought about what you posted and I think that would be an amazing addition to the story's depth. Snape and Paragon would eventually become friends but I'm not pushing for a HP/SS pairing, but as of right now I'm leaning towards a Harry/Luna pairing.**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't exactly upload weekly as I had planned, family conflict amirite? I also read the reviews you guys put out and I realized that I fucked up Adrian and Luke. Originally I wanted Luke as the twin brother to Paragon but then I thought the name was too common so I swapped it with Adrian. I then, after a week of being busy went back to Fanfiction and I found out that there were still holes in the intro. I'm sorry that I made such a dumb mistake. Please review and tell me about how I can improve the storyline.**

Holy Unjust Mercenary

Chapter 3-Power Plays Are The Best

Albus Dumbledore loved lemon drops, he greatly misses his sister Ariana, and wishes to see best that everyone could offer. However, he was still human and had many flaws, one would say his obsession of brightly colored socks, some would say he was manipulative, and many people would claim that his nonlethal policies would end up killing the world rather than helping it, for why would you forgive the same man who killed others for pleasure? Nonetheless his influence has opened up many pathways for Muggleborns.

People always thought that his grandfatherly attitude meant that he was stupid and clueless; but he had a deep knowledge of Magical Theory, Runes, Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and surprisingly the Dark Arts. It was during his quest for knowledge in his teens that led to his brother and him fighting and his sister dying. Albus sorrowfully whispered to his phoenix, "I really made a mess didn't I?" Fawkes trilled softly as if assuring him his sacrifices made him a better person in the end. "It's for the Greater Good after all."

LINEBREAK

Paragon strode up the stairs with the aged headmaster, not saying a word and not breaking a stride. Dumbledore approached a stone gargoyle and quietly whispered something he couldn't hear. He stared in awe as the complex warding and charms allowed the statue to nod his head and open up to the stairs. Then as they ascended into the Headmaster's Study he was greeted with the vision of numerous images of a young girl and a very young Albus Dumbledore smiling without a care in the world. Paragon turned to look questioning at the aged headmaster whose face suddenly drooped as if he had just put on another thirty years. He spoke sadly, "That was my sister Ariana. She meant the world to Aberforth and I, alas my quest for knowledge had corrupted my mind and when my brother and I had a fight she was killed." He breathed heavily, taking off his crescent glasses and wiping his eyes. "To this day, I still don't know who cast the spell that connected with her."

After a brief pause Dumbledore's suddenly smiled brightly and his blue eye's twinkled. "How many people do we need to accommodate Mr. Paragon?" Paragon replied, "We'll need space for 700 men plus gear." Dumbledore's mouth gaped, Surely Fudge wouldn't go that overboard wouldn't he? That's almost the size of the student population! Seeing the headmaster's mouth gape Paragon reassured him, "Five classrooms are needed, we have our ways of fitting so many people."

Dumbledore nodded dumbly, he thought about it a little bit and proposed that they use the empty classrooms on the third floor. Paragon seemed to have been satisfied with the decision nodded and headed off back to the castle grounds, no doubt informing his and four other companies their accommodations. He stared out at the small window facing the castle grounds watching as The Agency's finest units march into the castle one by one in a speedy pace, each carrying a large bag full of equipment. His eyes twinkled even harder (Is that even possible?) as he thought. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day, interesting indeed.

LINEBREAK

The next day as the school woke up to it's daily shenanigans a small pack of fourth year Ravenclaws had heard heavy footsteps coming from the third floor, curious they followed the noise to the section of unused classroomss and were astonished to see the sight of two of the largest and beefiest hulks they had ever seen. One was in olive green drab and another in grey. They had never seen so much raw muscle packed onto a human body. It was as if someone had just took a picture of a bodybuilder and enlarged the upper torso by 200%, and if you considered that they were fourth years it must of been like coming up against two very muscular walls. The olive colored guard took a step forward menacingly and shouted, "Boo!" Two of the four had let out earsplitting shrieks of fright as they bolted away and another had stepped on their robes and face planted into floor. The guy in olive green smirked victoriously at the grey one and extended his arm. "Pay up." The grey guard grumbled, fished in his pocket and pulled out a fistful of twenties. He glared at the other one before proceeding to slap the shit out of the other's palm as he slapped the money into his hand.

LINEBREAK

By dinner the whole Hogwarts gossip mill had cycled all the way back to the said fourth years. Although it went from being scared by two guards to Paragon trying to capture them as slave? It was everyone's discussion as they ate.

Then as they were openly in discussions Paragon the rest of the captains strode in. The students, teachers, and even Filch had stopped and just stared at them. Or to be more exact: Paragon. He didn't walk like a Pureblood at a formal, nor a soldier. He walked like the Angels from Heaven. Possessing an air of confidence his head held high and he just radiated an aura of power much like one Albus Dumbledore and another Tom Marvolo Riddle. Except Dumbledore's aura was a warm feeling, like home and Voldemort's was like a haunted house, unforgiving and dark. Paragon was neither, he radiated a coldness stronger than an army of dementors. A coldness harsher than a blizzard wind, his aura almost like the cold embrace of Death. Paragon and his walked up to the wall the Hufflepuffs were sitting and raised his hand.

It was fascinating spectating the colossal amount of pure unrestrained magic unleash as the students witnessed Paragon easily rip open a hole in the Castle Wards and push the wall farther and farther until it seemed like it would topple over, but it didn't. More and more space was exposed until enough space for a whole new row of tables. Not even Dumbledore moved, the said man was dumbfounded just as the rest of the students and staff. Not even he himself had the power to rapidly conjure and extend a wall, although the rest of the captains seemed unfazed at the display of magic. Then Paragon conjured a small table and he the other captains sat down and began quietly talking to themselves. Not minding a single glance or murmur he wandlessly summoned a stack of folders and a pen. He then began to start filling out paperwork

The students and teachers were somewhat speechless at spectacle, exited and hushed whispers were spread around the room in light of certain events pertaining to expanding a Great Hall, and the rumors about Paragon. The majority of the Gryffindors thought he was a Dark Wizard out to secretly get them, the Slytherins thought he was Merlin reincarnate, the Hufflepuffs were split-some thought he was like what the Gryffindors thought: A dark wizard, some thought he was some great wizard and others wanted to write and hear their parents opinion. The last group to be mentioned, the Ravenclaws had mostly decided to wait and proceed with caution. Though it was unrefutable that Paragon was of extraordinary talent.

 **I apologize of not being able to upload in a while, life and schoolwork got the better of me and I was not able to spend as much time on this as I would like. Although most of the story is already following a roadmap I can still take suggestions.**

 **Please Review and Tell me how I can improve on this story.**


End file.
